


My Kingdom for a Flower Crown

by Pink_Ego



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Flower Crowns, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Young Love, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Ego/pseuds/Pink_Ego
Summary: Prince Daniel and Princess Dana are the golden children of the kingdom. However, as time goes on, Daniel realises that, perhaps, he isn't as adored as his sister. As he begins to become frustrated with this revelation, he meets someone who may be able to help him at least feel a little better.





	My Kingdom for a Flower Crown

The prince watched as his sister was given a woven crown of daisies and soft green limbs cut from a young tree. The child that handed it over was more than ecstatic to place it atop the princess’s head. The child and her companions squealed with delight as it fit perfectly. His sister began complimenting their work and admiring their cute outfits. It was with that the prince took his leave to go back inside.

It wasn’t that he was jealous, per se, but he didn’t enjoy being left out. He sat just inside a bit, watching and wondering if anyone would call him back. They didn’t even notice. He sighed and adjusted his boots where they had begun to slip. It was not uncommon for visitors to claim to be here for both royal children and really only be here for the princess. He was the younger sibling. He was not in line for the throne here. He would most likely never ascend the throne unless his sister went elsewhere, which in itself seemed unlikely as she was adored, so why pay any mind to the second sibling? He turned away from the front door once again with his guard on his heels.

The princess sat with the children for a while, listening to them talk about whatever was on their minds until she finally noticed her brother’s absence. “Daniel?” She glanced around the courtyard, hoping to see the mass of curls bobbing among the soldiers as usual. She saw none. Pursing her lips, she apologized to the children as she stood and went back inside. “Where has he gone?”

The doors remained open but the children knew better than to follow. They simply watched from the stairs the princess’s beautiful gown swishing across the carpet. Finally, they turned and linked hands to go back into the town outside of the gates.

The princess huffed as she saw no sign of her brother right away and asked a butler as she passed him if he had seen him. He pointed her towards the main hall before wishing her well and continuing his tasks. She thanked him quietly, almost a second thought to do so.

She followed his lead and found her brother sitting at the large feast table, eating the lunch they had abandoned when told they had visitors. Or, well, that Dana had visitors.

“What are you doing back here already?”

Daniel watched her step up the stairs and move around the table. “Finally done with your little buddies?” He chewed his piece of chicken, sulking behind his following glass of water. He avoided her gaze.

“Not quite, but I noticed you weren’t there. Is something the matter?” She sat beside him, holding her arms up for the maid to place a cloth across her lap. “They did come to visit the both of us, you know.”

“No, they came to visit you. They looked confused I was there.” His sister placed her hand on his, making him pause. Finally, he looked at her. Dana could see something behind his eyes, but he looked away before she could decide what it was. He shook his head and resumed eating, saying, “Forget it, sister,” between bites.

Dana watched her brother for a moment more before nodding and turning back to her food. They sat in quiet, Daniel eventually waving a lute player to fill the room. The princess tried to initiate a few small conversations about his studies with the soldiers or his academics. She knew he struggled with some subjects she excelled in and thought if she could get the conversation to such a point, she could offer to tutor him. He did not seem to want to say much more than a sentence or two and Dana eventually dropped it.

The prince finished first and excused himself to go for a walk. He thanked the lute player but asked him to remain for his sister, left his things for the staff to clean up, and trudged down the hall. Dana watched as his guard followed swiftly and her brother turned down a corner, out of her sight. She returned to her own meal with the lute player orchestrating her quiet thoughts.

—

“Brian, why do they like Dana so much more?” he asked as he slowed his pace. He knew Dana couldn’t see him now and wasn’t worried she would come after him. He smashed down a small bump in the hall carpet, chasing it down a few feet before it finally vanished to the edge.

“Who exactly are you referring to, sir?” His guard watched carefully to ensure Daniel didn’t fall. He had a tendency to trip, as he typically walked with the legs of a new deer. “Those children who met you and Princess Dana?”

“Yeah. And everyone else. No one wants to see me. Or if they do they’re… guided into being interested in me.” His slow pace halted. Brian watched as Daniel looked to the tapestries bearing the family sigil. The young prince was silent before turning on his heel to go another way. “I want a fucking flower crown.” Daniel wove through halls with determination to find the special gardens.

“Sir? Why do you-”

“Because I want one, Brian! It can’t be that hard to make a flower crown.” He found the heavy door that led into the gardens and pushed it open. Brian helped him push it the rest of the way. He made his way past the main garden, past the hedge maze, and to the rose bushes on the outskirts.

The pink rose bushes had been planted to celebrate Dana’s birth and were large and beautiful by this point in time. When Daniel had been born, they had chosen a lavender one instead. While it showed love from his parents, the size of the bushes was fairly smaller. Perhaps it was due to the gap in years, but Daniel had begun to think even the gardeners favored his sister.

The prince looked around the bush for a good pink flower to rip off. Brian could see the anger rising in his eyes at the sight and began, “Sir, might I suggest-”

“No! I’m going to use these and I’m gonna… I don’t know. Make a great crown, I guess.” He huffed as he found his target. Daniel scowled and shoved his hand into the bush, only to jolt back and screech in pain. “Ffff-Fuck!” He looked at the multitude of tiny cuts on his palm and the back of his hand. He then heard the laughter from his guard. “Brian!!”

“I’m sorry, sir, but you know roses have thorns.” He held his stomach the more he laughed. “Shall I go fetch a medic?”

“Yes! Go! God, damn it all.” He looked at his hand a moment before he watched Brian leave. He looked back at the bush. The green beast hulked over him like a mountain despite his own great height, mocking him almost.

With the slight stinging of his wounds, Daniel felt his anger dissipate. He found a bench and took a seat. “Stupid roses… Stupid Dana… Stupid… me.” He hunched over without any fear of anyone reprimanding him on his posture. Daniel was allowed to wallow now in his thoughts, in his shame, in everything plaguing him.

Suddenly there was a rustle of the bush behind him. The prince leapt up and turned to look at the plant. “Who’s there?” He ignored his hand a moment to draw the small dagger from his boot. Briefly, he wondered why he didn’t use said blade on the rose bushes. More movement drew his mind back to the matter at hand. “Show yourself or I’ll be forced to attack!”

From within the bush, a head slowly popped up. Brunet, with a streak of blond on one side. Dark eyes gazed at the prince. The intruder stood slowly, gloved hands up to show he was unarmed at the moment. He wore slightly dusty clothes with an apron with deep pockets. A print of a rose adorned the apron. “I’ll leave. Don’t attack.”

Daniel studied the young man. “Who… are you? How did you get in here?”

The intruder looked past the prince on sudden fear. Brian stepped behind him and said, “Answer him. How did you get in here?” A sword extended towards the teen. “Now!”

“I-I came around the back. There’s a gap in the stone, hidden by a pile of crates.” He stepped back, tripping over his own foot and stumbling. Brian watched carefully. “I promise, I’ll leave!”

“Brian, wait.” Daniel had his guard lower his hand. “You’re here, unarmed, in a garden. Are you a flower shopkeep?”

“Yes! I-I came here for some clippings. I wanted to try and grow my own roses but mine aren’t growing. So I thought I would try the royal variety and see if they work better.” Daniel smiled as he realised the florist was nervous. He was just word vomiting and hoping to get away soon. “I didn’t intend on being stuck here. You just showed up and frightened me. I thought you had left after hurting your hand.”

“No, I sent my guard to get someone. But I take it he heard me yell at you and came running.” He gave Brian a look and turned back to the florist. “What is your name?”

“Arin.” He lowered his hands finally, sensing he wasn’t in as grave danger. “And you’re Prince Daniel.”

“I am.” He studied Arin even more. “Brian, give him an escort back to his shop. And Arin, if you need a flower, from now on you’re allowed to call on me. I’ll bring you here.” He gave him a smile and extended his hand. “In exchange, I would like to come by your shop later and see if you can help me with a project.”

Arin looked at his hand, at Daniel’s face, at Brian’s scowl, and back at the hand. Firmly but still a bit meek, he took it and shook once. “Agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Dana is the younger, but in this she's the elder sibling. Also, I don't know the age gap so I went with three years. Daniel would be 16, Dana 19.
> 
> This was originally a prompt from tumblr. Come say hi and send me a prompt of your own @pink-ego.


End file.
